Un interesante viaje en carro
by William Power
Summary: Traduccion de: An Interesting Car Ride. Autor: Justis76. Una mirada en la mente de la medium favorita de todos mientras toma el taxi. PxM


Para cuando Nick y yo llegamos al taxi, ya estaba cansada. Puedes decir varias cosas del inspector Gumshoe, pero no puedes decir que no sabe como tener una fiesta. Aunque, la verdad no me acuerdo de que se traba la fiesta. Creo que el Sr. Edgeworth detuvo una organización criminal, o algo así. Creo que eta bien, pero parece que les tomo una semana hacerlo. Estoy segura que si Nick (y su adorable asistenta, claro está) hubiera tomado el caso, hubiéramos atrapado a los criminales y tener tiempo para ir por hamburguesas.

Hablando de hamburguesas, me muero de hambre. Esa fiesta estuvo buena, pero parece que el salario de Gumshoe no ha incrementado mucho desde entonces porque todo lo que había para comer eran unos fideos instantáneos en unos vasitos. Me sentí tan mal por él que ni siquiera tuve el corazón (Ni el estomago) para comer su comida. Desde luego, me estoy arrepintiendo de eso ahora. Si no como algo pronto, me temo que mis muchos estómagos empezaran a comer a sí mismos. Por suerte, estoy sentada al lado de Phoenix Wright: abogado de primea y mi proveedor de hamburguesas personal.

Mientras Nick se sigue moviendo con su cinturón, hago mi movimiento. "Oye Nick, ¿Qué horas son?"

El mira a su reloj. "Son, un poco más de las diez-"

"¡Las hamburguesas en punto!" Grite, puede que un poco muy alto ya que el conductor se volteo hacia mí con una mirada fea.

"¿Estas bromeando?" Nick exclamo, casi tan alto como yo. "¡Te di hamburguesas para la comida! Además, acabamos de comer hace una horas, no creo que de verdad esta tan hambri-"

Nick fue interrumpido por el sonido de _su_ estomago rugiendo. Tomando la oportunidad, le di mi mejor mirada de cachorrito. Nick suspira y se rasca la nariz, haciendo la misma pose que hace cada que admite la derrota. Si no estuviera tan cansada, puede que hubiera saltado de mi asiento de la alegría.

"¿A dónde van ustedes?" El conductor pregunta con una voz irritada. Puede que él también se le antoje una hamburguesa.

"¿Puede llevarnos a la hamburguesería en la tercera calle?" Pregunto Nick, aun con la cabeza colgada por la derrota.

"Usted es el jefe."

_¡Sí!_ Pensé para mi misma triunfantemente. Podría besar a Nick ahora mismo.

… Espera… _Podría_ besarlo **ahora mismo**. Digo, solo trato de actuar cool con él, siempre me pregunto cómo o si debería decirle, o si se siente de la misma manera que yo, ¡pero puede que me este preocupando mucho por ello! ¡Quizá debería solo besarlo ahora, y ver a donde nos llevan las cosas! _¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_ Pensé para mí misma.

Lo peor que podría pasar… ¿Por qué tuve que preguntar? En un flash, mi imaginación pone toda clase de cosas que podría salir mal.

¡Qué tal si lo beso, pero no le gusto y dice algo como 'Ah ¿Qué estás haciendo?'! ¡Eso podría ser la cosa más vergonzosa que jamás pudiera hacer! ¿Puedes morir de vergüenza? ¡Puede que sí, con algo así de malo! Si, puede que me muera de vergüenza, y entonces Nick y el conductor enloquecería, pero entonces se darían cuenta de que esto se ve demasiado sospechoso por alguna razón, entonces deciden trabajar juntos para ocultar mi cuerpo, así que me llevan al lago Gourd para ocultar mi cadáver en el agua. Pero resulta que es una trampa, y Edgeworth sabía que esto pasaría así que prepara un grupo de policías en el lago y cuando Nick aparece él es arrestado, y… Sabes, estoy segura de que esto es uno de esos dramas policiales que Nick me hiso ver la semana pasada. Puede que me este metiendo demasiado en esto.

¿Pero qué tal si lo beso y _de verdad_ no le gusto? ¿Qué es lo que haría? ¿Pensaría que estoy loca? El puede que piense ya soy rara con como soy ahora, ¿Pero qué tal si esa la gota que derramara el vaso? ¿Él podría ponerme en una institución mental por el resto de mi vida? Oh no, eso no sería bueno. No creo que tengan tele en esos lugares, ¡y sin el samurái de acero en mi vida de verdad me moriría! Morir por ausencia de televisión… ahora ese sí que es una horrible manera de morir.

¡Qué tal si Nick se sorprende tanto cuando trato de besarlo, que el abre el carro y salta de este! ¡Digo, se vería genial al principio, pero puede que se lastime!

¡Ah, pero que dices, Maya! Nick a sobrevivido cosas perores, él estará bien. ¡Pero y si se va, no podre conseguir más hamburguesas! ¡No podría pagarle al conductor! ¡Qué pasa si para pagar mis deudas, tuviera que trabajar de taxista por el resto de mi vida! No podría volverme maestre de Kurain, puede que no vuelva a ver a Pearly, ni siquiera sé cómo manejar, y no sé si pueda manejar bien con estas sandalias así que puede que tenga que comprar nuevos zapatos y como siempre tengo que llevar estas ropas no sé nada de moda, así que tendré que ver qué es lo que lleva la gente para no comprar algo vergonzoso. ¿Pero como descubro eso? ¿Habrá clases de moda?

¿Cuál era el punto?

Ah sí, besarlo. Pero lo peor, que tal si Nick se extraña o se enoja conmigo por besarlo, ¿Entonces el no querrá conseguirme hamburguesas? ¿Qué tal si _nunca_ más quiere hamburguesas conmigo?

Antes de que pueda seguir pensando, mi estomago ruge en forma de protesta y decidí dejar de preocuparme de nunca comer hamburguesas. Ya está bastante molesto ahora.

¿Qué tal si lo beso y ya no quiere que sea su asistente nunca más?

No, Nick me necesita como su asistenta. Ya sabemos que él es un desastre sin mí.

Pero supongo que si lo besara, y todo sale bien, ¿Pero qué pasa si Pearly instalo una cámara en el taxi y nos grabo besándonos? Ya es bastante malo que ella sigua con eso de que somos amigos especiales, ¡Pero si ella tiene evidencia ella nunca nos dejaría vivir! ¿Qué tal si decide mostrárselo a todos? Sería muy de ella mostrarle la evidencia a cualquiera que escuche. A la gente de Kurain no le gustaría ver eso…

Pero que si pasa si al fin y al cabo beso a Nick, ¿pero entonces me doy cuenta de que todo fue u sueño? ¿Qué tal si todos los años que he pasado con Nick son solo un sueño, y Nick no existe en verdad? ¡Quizá mi vida entera es un sueño, y yo no soy Maya Fey! ¡Quizá soy una genial chica Samurái que vive en Neo Olde Tokio, que lucha contra el mal, y hay una serie de televisión acerca de mis aventuras!

Supongo que eso no sería tan malo. Pero extrañaría a Nick.

¡Espera! Quizá y si beso a Nick, pero resulta que no es Nick, es en realidad el Magistrado malvado, ¡Y el se disfrazo de mi verdadero amor para engañarme! ¡Hiso lo mismo con la princesa Rosa en el capítulo 47! ¡Y quizá, como en ese episodio, tan pronto lo bese él se revelara a sí mismo y tratara de secuestrarme para robar mis poderes!

_Pero ahora que lo pienso, si en verdad es el magistrado malvado es más probable que trate de robar mis poderes con o sin beso._

Cuidadosamente me aleje de Nick tan lejos como el espacio del taxi me lo permitiera. Sera mejor que cuestione a este 'Nick'. Preguntándole algo que solo Nick podría saber.

"Hey Nick," Pregunte de manera sospechosa. "¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?"

Nick suspira. "Hamburguesas, obviamente."

Bueno, parece real.

"Y Maya," Nick bromea conmigo, "No tienes que jugar juegos mentales. En caso que se te olvidara, ya hace unos minutos que vamos en camino por nuestras hamburguesas. ¡Por dios, sé que estas fuera de lugar a veces, pero nunca pensé que algo como las _hamburguesas_ se te fuera a salir de la mente!"

Lanzándole una mirada dura a él, me regrese a mis pensamientos.

¿Qué tal si lo beso, y entonces el gusta, porque yo si le gusto, y entonces él me regresa el beso? Y luego empezamos a salir, y entonces me propone matrimonio, ¿y empezamos una familia y crecemos juntos y todo eso?

_No, no, eso es ridículo,_ me dije a mi misma, con mi expresión decayendo. La ironía de que creyera que Nick es el magistrado malvado pero no puedo creer que el que él y yo salgamos es momentariamente perdido conmigo.

Nick debe de haber notado mi tristeza repentina, porque la siguiente cosa que supe fue que él estaba poniendo su mano sobre la mía y me pregunta que pasa.

Me voltee para verlo, sonrojada. Estaba un poco oscuro en el taxi, pero había suficiente luz para poder verlo en frente de mí.

La mano de Nick esta encima de la mía.

Esa sonrisa tan adorable y reconfortante que siempre me levanta cuando estoy triste.

Y desde luego esos ojos llenos de preocupación y cariño, llenos de pasión que me hace creerle cada que dice que él estará conmigo, por mi.

_Que va, vale el riesgo._

Avente mis brazos alrededor de él y le bese.


End file.
